The New Years Party!
by princezzme
Summary: Where the naruto characters tell thier new years resolutions.ONESHOT.


Sooooooooooooo bored so hyper so bored.R&R

I don't b ownin dem Naruto charactas YEAH

The New Years Party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

5,4,3,2,1!!!!!!!!!!!

When everyone said 1 there was spontaneous burst of horns and shouts and screams. "Happy new year!" said Shikamaru,Choji,Ino,Sakura,Ten-Ten,Naruto,Hinata,Kiba,Shino(well sort of),Neji,Lee,Sasuke(barely),Gaara,Temari and Kankuro. All with smiles and hugs and punches in the face from Sakura to Naruto. Since Naruto was hosting the party he passed out a cup of sparkling apple cider to everyone. They all sat in a circle on the floor. "Go around the circle and share your New years Resolutions."Sakura said. "I go first." she sad. "In 2008 I would like to acheive having Sasuke as my boyfriend." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke smacked his forehead. They went to her left and Ino said (angrily)"In 2008 I would like to achieve getting Sasuke to be _my_ boyfriend _before_ Sakura does." Then Ten-Ten said "My one resolution is to set a world record of the person owning the most sharp and dangerous weapons." Everyone sweatdropped. Then Neji said "My goal for this year is to become stronger than all of you nitwits sitting in this pointless circle right now." Then Lee said "My goal is become the strongest pupil Guy-sensai has ever seen!!!." Superhero music appeared from nowhere. Everyone looked around. Then Kiba said "Well I have two goals for 2008, One to find out where that music came from, and two to become dog master of the world!!!" He said twitching a bit. Hinata said "M-my goals for 2008 are t-to do something about my st-studdering problem and to change myself s-so I can become stronger." Shikamaru said "My resolution is not to have a resolution because sigh its very troublesome and its puts stress that I don't need on me and its also a drag." "Ha! If anyone needs stress its you!" Ino said. "Indeed,but its true that no one asked you." Shikamaru said bluntly.Then Choji said "My goal for 2008 is to bake a scrumptious pie and eat it and not share it with anyone." Then Sasuke said "My 08 resolutions are to kill Itachi and to avenge anyone who happens to cross my path in the proccess of it and also to get it through Sakura and Ino's thicK HEADS THAT I DON'T LIKE EITHER OF THEM!!!!!!" "You gotta admit Sasuke, that was a little harsh." said Neji. Everyone looked at Neji surprised by his comment. "Oh yeah Mr. I-tried-to-kill-my-own-cousin-and-diguise-it-as-a-simple-battle" said Sasuke bluntly. Then Naruto said "Well my dream,goal and resolution for 2008 is to.." "become hokage" they all finished. "Aww come on nobody intrupted you guys!" Naruto said. Then Temari said "My resolution is to get a new hairstyle." Then Kankuro said "My resolution is to be nice and friendly to my bestest fwend and bwother Gaara!!!!"He said batting his eyelashes. Then Gaara said "My resolution is to find more ways to torture people and to be mean to Kankouro." Then Shino said "Well I have a good one. My resolution for 2008 is ...to...BE THE BUG MASTER OF ALL BUGS MASTERS AND BUGS AND SPIDERS AND PRETTY BUTTERFLYS AND MY MOMMY AND UMBRELLA'S!Also to marry Lily Allen!" Everyone scooted back a little. "What a person can't dream?" Shino said. "I can name so many things wrong with the things you just said,but I don't feel like it so I won't."Said Shikamaru.

The next day...

Temari had dyed her hair black and put weave in it so it came down to the floor.

Sakura and Ino became emo at the thought of Sasuke didn't like them.

Naruto still did not become Hokage.

Shino was named king of all pretty butterflies and umbrellas.

Shikamaru took a nap.

Kankuro tried to be nice to Gaara so Gaara locked him in a closet.

Choji baked a muffin and Neji stole it.

Ten-Ten found out she had already broken the record for person owning the most sharp and dangerous weapons.

Sasuke got bored without his most active fangirls and made out with a mop

Hinata stopped studdering miraculously

Lee shaved his head because Guy went bald.

Kiba never did find out where that music came from

So from me and all the living and deceased Naruto characters...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
